Truth or Dare
by BlueSkyBrightLights
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are in modern time, California. He's the boy every girl drools over. But, is he what Katniss really think he is? Here's a one-shot high school love story of a troublemaker, falling in love with a boy she has had a crush on forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm posting some stories that I have on my computer. These are one-shot stories that I have had in my computer for like months. So, I hope you guys like this! The song is "Part of Me" by Katy Perry. Second song, "Stereo Hearts" by Gym Class Heroes.**

**Truth or Dare**

We all burst into laughter. Out of all the tables filled with talking and laughing kids, we're the loudest. I can feel the eyes of many on us, looking at us and wondering what it is that we're laughing at. Madge laughs so hard, she spills milk all over herself, causing me to laugh too. Clove and Melina **(In this case, she's Foxfaced)** shout things across the table, causing half of the cafeteria to look at us. I want them to shut up, but they don't.

There are posters everywhere, talking about this huge talent show and how the winner gets 5 grand, plus a record deal. I go to Paradise High School in California. Here, everyone is talented. You can be good at sports, vocals, art, and anything that ranges from money-making or famousness. I'm one of those kids who gets in here by luck. But, I've been excepted here because I can sing. I'm not that great, but others tell me I'm "magnificent".

Clove, Melina, and me are the troublemakers of the school. The entire school only knows us because of how much trouble we can get into. Clove's dark hair glistens in the lights of the cafeteria. She sticks her middle finger up at Madge, who doesn't make trouble at all. She doesn't get influenced by us either, she's too smart for that. Unlike her, Melina is smart, but the amount of foolishness that can come out of her mouth destroys any type of educational life ahead of her.

"Suck on that, bitches!" Melina yells, standing up and jumping up and down. Some stare at us and start laughing. She throws a grape up in the air and catches it with her mouth.

"Okay, this grape contest is officially over," I say, drinking some water.

We were trying to see who can eat the most grapes in five seconds. Obviously, it caused many of us to choke on water and grapes. I look over Madge's shoulder to glance at the "popular" table. They make us all sick. We may be known by the entire school, but we're complete outcasts when it comes to who people want to hang out with. We can't go anywhere without teachers watching us because they're scared we might blow the top off the school. It's ridiculous, really. But one boy over there, I have a really hard time getting my mind off him. His name is Peeta Mellark. Every girl literally flips out when he walks by with his best friends. Peeta is here because he has a talent for art, sports, and vocals. He has the smoothest voice I've ever heard. He sings in music class, where I usually get into the most trouble in. Gale Hawthorne, Peeta's best friend and another boy girls flip out over, has a ability for sports. Cato Wilderfield, yet another one, has a bent mind for sports and acting. Unlike other girls, I don't flip over them. As soon as I see Delly Cartwright start to play with Peeta's hair, I growl and look away.

"Okay, let's play Truth or Dare!" Clove exclaims, sitting on the table where, previously, was my lunch.

"Clove, we're not ten anymore," I sigh, pushing her off the table.

She groans and her eyes spot the boys over at the table. "Katniss, Truth or Dare?"

"I told you already, Clove! I'm not playing any of your stupid, childish games," I yell at her, getting off the table.

Melina pulls me back down to sit and looks over at the table. "Katniss, it's bothering you, isn't it?"

I shake my head. "No," I lie. It tears at me. I know I'm acting ridiculous. But something about Delly being so close to Peeta makes me want to rip something off someone, anything. I just can't stand Delly and Peeta together. I'm usually not like this, so I try to hide it. But, knowing the look on my best friends' faces, they know I'm trying to hide it.

Madge sighs and asks, "So, anyone going to enter that talent show?" There's silence. Madge makes a funny face because we all know we won't be doing anything. We all burst into a laughing fit. There's nothing to laugh at, but apparently our low-lives are something hilarious.

"Oh, silly, silly, silly, silly…," Melina gets interrupted by Madge.

"Okay, we get it!" She snaps.

Suddenly, we hear the sound of drum sticks hitting the smooth table. I turn to my right, where Jimmy-Beat-Head, whose real name is Jimmy Francis, drumming on the tables. Clove and Melina start to slap their hands on the table in rhythm. Madge stomps her feet as Jimmy joins our table, drumming like crazy. His long dark hair covers his eyes, so I never really got to see his eyes. This starts to get the attention of a lot of people. Stoner-Rock-Head, Stoner Fields, starts to play her guitar in a major key. They look at me as if to demand me to sing. I roll my eyes and take a deep breath, and then I start to sing.

_Days like this I want to drive away  
Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade  
You chewed me up and spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth  
You took my light, you drained me down  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me_

Most kids are already looking my way. Clove and Melina, as crazy as they are, stand on top of the tables, jamming out to the song and dancing. Madge joins them on the tables. As I sing, I glance over at the table he sits at. Delly is smiling and tapping her fingers on the table to the song. Cato stares at us, laughing along with Gale. And Peeta, he catches my glance with those blue eyes girls melt over, and he smiles. That smile makes my heart beat faster. Unexpectedly, I smile back and continue to sing. I'm surprised at my own actions. I would have never smiled back if I was singing. Singing gives me confidence in everything, and that's why I even managed to get into this school or it is delinquent school. I take another breath and start the chorus line.

_This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

Melina and Clove start singing with me as the cafeteria gets much quieter with everyone's eyes on us. If it's one thing I know about all of us…it's that we don't give a two cents what people think of us. Madge is the shiest one out of all of us, but look at her, she's dancing on a table and everyone is looking at us.

_I just wanna throw my phone away  
Find out who is really there for me  
You ripped me off, your love was cheap  
Was always tearing at the seams  
I fell deep, you let me down  
But that was then and this is now  
Now look at me_

This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Clove pulls me on top of the table. They stop singing so I can have this part all to myself. I could have about thirty people look at me at once, singing, and I wouldn't care. But if I wasn't singing, I would have freaked out. Singing helps me the most, and I'm glad for it. Jimmy slows his rhythm on the drums as Stoner gets on the table next to me and plays her guitar in the right keys.

_Now look at me I'm sparkling  
A firework, a dancing flame  
You won't ever put me out again  
I'm glowin', oh whoa  
So you can keep the diamond ring  
I never liked it anyway  
__["It don't mean nothing anyway"]__  
In fact you can keep everything yeah, yeah  
Except for me_

At the moment that the last chorus begins, everyone in the cafeteria jumps up and down and some of them sing along. Clove, Melina, and Madge join in with the singing as we sing the last lyrics.

_This is the part of me  
No  
Away from me  
No  
This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me...  
No  
Throw your sticks and your stones, throw your bombs and your blows  
But you're not gonna break my soul  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

Everyone claps and cheers as we get off the tables. My heart beats fast as I sit back down. Jimmy and Stoner bump fists with Clove and Melina. Madge smiles and exclaims, "Katniss, that was amazing!"

I grin, "Thanks."

"You totally rocked it! And it looks like your future husband was looking at you the whole time!" Clove screams. I roll my eyes and look behind her shoulder to catch Peeta staring at me. "I dare you to wave at him, Katniss…you'd never do that," Clove teases.

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh really?" I look back at Peeta, who is still looking at me carefully. I smile and wave at him. He smirks and does the same, making Gale and Cato turn around. I quickly look back at Clove and Melina, their jaws almost fall to the table. I laugh along with Madge as we finish our lunch. I don't know why, but every time Peeta looks at me, my heart skips a beat. I'm acting like one of those girls Clove and Melina make fun of. The "Lovesick Girls." There many of those girls at this school, and some of them would go _very _far for their crushes. I wouldn't do that because I'm not one of those snobbish girls.

At that moment, Delly walks towards our table. We all turn our heads at the same time. She smiles brightly and says, "I'm having this huge party, and I want you guys to come. How does that sound?" She hands us a paper shaped in a music note. Inside, it gives us the direction, Delly's number, and the "activities" there will be. I look up at her as she was serious. She smiles widely, waiting for our answer. Gale, Cato, and Peeta walk our way as Clove plays with a grape and throws it at Madge's face. Madge laughs and throws it back. I roll my eyes as Delly asks, "So, you guys coming?"

The guys are standing next to Delly as she stands there waiting for an answer. I laugh and reply, "I have to warn you, we might burn your house down."

Melina and Clove yell, "HEY!" Clove looks up at Delly and says, "We will be there."

Delly laughs. "Great!"

Cato and Gale say, in unison, "And there will be bear there too!"

Melina and Clove look at each other mischievously. I sigh and beg, "Please tell me there isn't going to be bear there. I can assure you the cops will be at your door with these two," I point to Clove and Melina. That's when I hear him laugh. My heart beats fast as I force my eyes to look at him. His blue eyes look at me, and I almost fall out of my seat. Madge grabs my arm quickly before I even get the chance to move.

"Well, Delly gets drunk easily too. So if anyone is going to get the cops at the front door, it should be Delly," Peeta says, smiling. I force myself to look at him in the eyes. I feel the room get hot for a second until Delly shouts at him.

"That is not true, Peeta! Last year, I only got drunk because I drank like five bears!" She laughs and walks away, waving at us. Gale and Cato start to talk about the games that will be at the party. Clove and Melina start a conversation with them about who can breathe out fire better.

"Well, I can assure you I can breathe out fire better than you," challenges Clove at Cato.

"No way," he protests. "I've been doing that for years. I can get do it better."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can!"

I sigh as Madge and I get up. Peeta pulls Gale from the collar of his shirt along with Cato, rolling his eyes as they continue to argue from a distance. Madge and I throw our trash away and walk out the door, Peeta and the boys right behind us. We have math together now, and it's the worse class of the day. Mr. Miner always gives me the hardest problems just so they can get a laugh out of me. We walk down the hallways as Madge turns the corner for Chemistry. I wave at her and continue to walk. I hear footsteps and in seconds, Peeta is next to me. I can feel my cheeks heat up, and at this moment I'm trying so hard to stop.

"Are you serious about coming to the party?" He says, a bit unsure if he should have asked that question. I look up at him confused.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you didn't seem so sure. And, these parties are a bit of a pain. Delly has these games…and they're just…," he can't find the words because he seems to be lost in his thoughts.

"Ridiculous?" I step in for him. He nods as we enter the classroom. I sit all the way in the back while Peeta sits in the front. I spend half of the class looking at the back of his head, which is pathetic. I try to pay attention, but I can't. After Mr. Miner comes in and explains our assignment, algebra. I don't pay attention. I start to doodle in my notebook. I'm halfway done in a picture of Mr. Miner falling off a building when he starts to talk…

"Okay everyone," Mr. Miner starts. "Pick a partner…" We hear him sigh. "Miss Everdeen, stop doodling and pay attention."

The entire class turns to me, waiting for me to start and protest. I roll my eyes and say, "I was listening!"

His face flushes with anger. The pale white skin on his face is now replaced with a red shade with anger. "Then what did I say?"

I take a deep breath and try to imitate his voice. I try to make my voice sound deep, but it makes everyone laugh. "Okay everyone, pick a partner…," I return to my regular voice, "and then you sighed," I continue with his voice, "Miss Everdeen, stop doodling and pay attention."

I see some of the students try to keep from smiling. Peeta, on the other hand, turns around and smiles. I smile back and return my attention to our angry teacher. " Miss Everdeen, I have no time for your shenanigans. Either pay attention or leave the class."

I want to leave, but if I get into more trouble, it'd only get my busy mother and father to ground me again. I sigh and reply, "Fine." He grins triumphantly. At that moment, I wanted to smack the grin right off his face. I let the words slip right out of my mouth, making some of the students burst. "There's nothing cool about winning an argument for the first time, baldy!"

The students laugh and Mr. Miner's shiny bald head glistens, which only makes me laugh hard. He glares at me and yells, "Detention, Katniss!"

I sigh and nod my head. He glares at me in silence for minutes until he runs a hand through his imaginary hair. It makes some of the students laugh. He glares at some of them as Peeta turns around and grins. Mr. Miner continues with his assignment. We need to pick partners and solve a very hard algebraic problem. I groan as students stand up to pick partners. I stay in my seat, playing with my pen. Half of the girls get up to ask Peeta, but he shakes his head and turns around to look at me. He stands up and walks towards me, causing some girls to glare at me. I look up at him, almost choking on my own spit. He'd ignore all those girls just to ask…_me_? There's got to be something he's up to.

"Hey, Katniss, want to be my partner?" He asks, smiling.

I look around the room. Everyone already has a partner. I force myself to smile since I look like an idiot to him probably. "Sure, I don't have a choice either."

He sits down on the empty seat next to me. We get started on the problem, and right away I zone out. Math isn't my best subject, and I hate it. However, Peeta does all the work. About five seconds into the work, he rolls his eyes and figures it out himself while I sit here, being lazy, and I continue to doodle on my notebook. I glance at his work from time to time. He's smart, too. He works fast with numbers from what I'm seeing. At one point, I'm focusing on his print and how fast he can calculate numbers. I feel so stupid compared to him. I sigh and continue my doodle of Mr. Miner being chased by flesh-eating dogs. Art is not my favorite, because you need patience for that, and I have none of that. But, I can doodle reasonably clear. When I hear him chuckle, my stomach flutters and I look up to see him staring at the doodle.

"You're an artist?" He asks, sliding the notebook onto his desk.

"No," I reply, quickly and unhesitant.

"I think you are," he compliments. "This is a piece of work, Katniss. Imagine how Mr. Miner would look like if he had seen this. His shiny head would turn the color of red apples," he jokes, making me laugh. He looks down at me and smiles.

"Tell me about it," I say, sliding the notebook back in front of me. "So, you're entering the talent show?" I haven't realized I'm still looking into his eyes.

He shakes his head, "No way, I hate those things. People would kill to get a record deal. I'm not looking forward to those things. I like sports better. Plus, you'd probably get jumped with all that money," he replies. I grin as he looks up at me again. "What? You find that funny," he laughs.

"No, I just don't think they actually give you the money in cash. They give you this huge check and take your picture. I hate taking pictures," I say, as my grin widens. I look away and start to draw a pair of cartoon eyes.

"I know that, I was joking," he says, defensively. There's silence as the other students try to finish the problem before the bell rings. I look down at the worksheet to see a page filled with numbers and equations.

"How did you do that so quickly?" I ask, shocked as I review the worksheet.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just good with numbers," he shrugs, looking down at the paper and reviewing his own work.

"And sports, vocals, and art," I say, looking up at him.

He seems surprised that I know so much about him. I bite my tongue because that sounded as if I'm a stalker. "Well, yeah…but those things I have to practice for. Numbers just come easily to me."

I look back down at my notebook, not figuring out what to say anymore. The bell rings and I jump right out of my seat, not waiting for Peeta. He doesn't follow me either, and I'm thankful. I feel like kicking myself. Why did I say that? He's going to think that I'm like every other girl. Crazy for him, a girl who flips out over him, and knows everything about him because she's obsessed. That's not me. I run to my next class for the day until I have to get ready for Delly's party. I don't care about showing up all perfect and everything, but if Prim knows about this, she'd do my makeup, choose something "pretty". She'd do all that because she knows I have a "crush" on Peeta. Sometimes I wonder how that promise I made to myself just slips right out of my mind when he's around me. My parents always fight with each other. But, they're so busy and don't even care what I do that I can leave the house for weeks and they won't even notice.

Mrs. Feale is my chorus instructor. She's the only teacher who understands me. She knows about the slight crush I have on Peeta, and every time I mention something stupid I did in front of him, she always tells me to think of it as positive, and then she starts to laugh. I don't feel like going to Chemistry. So, I'll just go to Mrs. Feale. I'm sure she doesn't have a class because I've done this a couple of times. You see, you have to chose partners in Chemistry class, and I hate that. Especially now because we're studying inheriting genes.

I walk down the hallway quickly until someone grabs me from the shoulders and turns me around quickly. Melina. "Hey Kitty-Kat."

Impatiently, I say, "Hi, I really need to go…," she interrupts me.

"Hold on, wow you're in a hurry. We can't pick you up, so Peeta's going to pick you up for the party, okay?" She's about to leave.

"Okay," my eyes widen as I realize what she just said to me. "Wait, what? No!" She runs down the hallway.

"Sorry!" She yells from a distance.

I sigh and keep walking. I want to strangle her right now. I walk down the hallway and barge into a room where Mrs. Feale is writing something down on her desk. The music room is filled with instruments and papers on the floor from her last class. I'm thankful she doesn't have a class now. When she looks up at me, she smiles. "Hey, Katniss!" She sees my angry face and her smile drops. "What's wrong."

"Me! That's what's wrong. You're not going to believe what I said this time," I say, pulling a chair to her desk as she puts down her pen and looks at me in face, waiting for me to continue. I tell her what I said and how he's going to be picking me up for this party that Delly is throwing. I talk so quickly that she stops me and makes me rewind as if I was a tape. When I finish, she shakes her head.

"Sweetie, there's nothing wrong with knowing a few things about him. I know Peeta, and trust me, I'm sure he doesn't think of you as one of those girls. Plus, it's not as if you follow him or anything, you're fine," she explains.

"Yeah, but there's a lot of girls who know a _few _things about him. He's going to think that I'm one of those girls who will just throw themselves at him," I reply, refusing to believe that he won't think anything about me.

She shakes her head again. Her blond hair bouncing as she does. She looks up at me with her green eyes. "Look, I'm sure that he'd think you were just trying to get to know him. And, for all I know, that boy drools over you," she smiles because she just scored me blushing. "I'm not joking, Katniss. I know you too well, and you must like this boy _a lot _if you're freaking out because of this small little thing. I recall you not caring about what others think of you, hmm?"

I hate how she's right. "You're right about one thing, I don't care about what people think of me. But he's not just a person. I feel so weird near him. And I hate it because it feels as if I can't be myself."

"Ahhh, I know that feeling. Don't change because of him. Be yourself. And if he still likes you, then he likes you for who you are," she explains, putting her hands on my shoulders and giving me a shake. She smiles and says, "Now, what are you going to wear to this party?"

I laugh. "I don't know. Prim probably knows already."

She nods. "Now, this is the last time I'm letting you skip Chemistry on Fridays."

I groan. "Fine."

"Go now, you still have like thirty seconds to get to class!" She shouts as I get up and run out the door.

I run so fast that it feels as if I'm flying. The bad thing is that the music room is all the way at the other side of the school from chemistry. I run up seven flights of stairs. This is when I realize this school is huge. It's my first year, but I learned my way around it by my classes. I have about ten seconds as I make my way through hallways and hallways filled with lockers. In five seconds, I make it to the door. The teacher, Mrs. Harriet, is about to close the door when I slide past her.

"Miss Everdeen, what are you doing?" She hisses, getting the attention of the class.

"Getting to class," I smile, politely.

She rolls her eyes and gives up. "Go sit down," she snaps.

I walk to my seat and immediately I spot Peeta looking at me. The only seat available is the one next to him. I sit next to him without a word as Mrs. Harriet continues with her lesson. This class was easy and quick. She didn't ask us to work with our partners, which I'm glad for. Peeta's writing notes while play with my pen. He looks up and asks, "You don't care, do you?"

I assumed he was talking about school. "Nope, not one bit. I already know about heredity genes."

He raises an eyebrow. "Really? So this is like…your best subject?" I nod, wondering why he's asking me that. "See, I'm not great at everything. This is my worst subject."

So, he was trying to prove to me that he's not perfect in everything? That's not what I thought about him, was it? I never said anything about him being perfect at everything he does. Maybe he felt as if that's what I thought. That he's perfect. "Well, pay attention and stop talking," I smile.

He smiles and mumbles, "Well, maybe you should pay attention to math."

I smile and punch his arm playfully. He gets back to his notes as I play with my pen. The rest of the class is boring and Mrs. Harriet goes over things I already know. When the bell rings, I get off my seat and start for the hallway. I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around to meet those blue eyes of his. Immediately, my heart beats fast.

"Did Melina tell you that I was going to pick you up?" He asks, staring right into my eyes. I nod and turn myself around again. This time he doesn't follow me, and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I don't want to avoid him, but it's just that there's something about him that makes me feel so strange. Every time I see him, my heart skips not one beat, but many. I sigh as I walk to the gymnasium. This is my last class, also with Peeta. Clove, Melina, and Peeta's two best friends have this class with us too. When I see Clove and Melina waiting outside the door to the girl's locker room fooling around, I know this class is going to have some trouble.

"Hellooo, Kat," Clove greets as she stops smacking Melina in the face.

"Hey," I reply quickly, going inside the locker room. I change quickly and meet Clove and Melina outside the door, already changed. I look around to see Coach Mandarin messing around with the boys. In a group of boys, I see Peeta. I quickly look away as I catch up with the group of students listening to the coach's instructions with Clove and Melina.

"Okay! Listen up, listen up! We will see who the fastest runners are today. And to make it interesting, we'll do girls vs. boys!" He shouts, as some girls groan. Gym is one of my favorite classes. I'm athletic, and racing against the boys will be easy. But if I get Peeta, I'm losing. Peeta plays every sport there is in the school district. Basketball, baseball, football, track, lacrosse, wrestling, soccer, and so many others. The teams he's been in all win. He's fast and a quick thinker. And when his head is in the game…he's an animal.

"Alright, I'll pair you all up. Desna and Logan, Jesse and Nick, Clove and Jimmy, Melina and Gale, Glimmer and Cato." He says the names of the next classes. Melina and Clove stare at their opponents, preparing to kick some ass. I ignore every single name when Coach says, "Peeta and Katniss." My eyes find Peeta, who's smirking. The class hoots and some of the pat Peeta's shoulders. I hear one of them say, "Tough decisions here. They're both pretty fast." I smirk back and some boys whistle as Peeta's eyes stare at me, extremely competitive.

"Alright, who's going first?" Coach asks.

"We will," Gale says, glaring at Melina. The class hoots again as Melina glares back and takes her place beside Gale. When the Coach yells go, Melina flies by Gale, with Gale right behind her. Gale's fast, but Melina is quick on her feet also. When they get back here, I hear Clove scream right into my ear. "Way to go Melina!" She won. Melina won.

Melina shakes hands with Gale as coach ordered. The girls scream and cheer as the boys pat Gale as coach yells, "Clove and Jimmy, you guys are up next." Clove and Jimmy-Beat-Head smile at each other and get into position. Jimmy is very thin and has long legs, but some of the boys are doubtful because they think he isn't fast to beat Clove. Clove isn't a fast runner, but she is strong, which in this case is useless. When Coach Mandarin shouts go, Jimmy runs so quick that I barely see him. The boys are surprised as he makes it back to the starting line, with Clove right at his heals. The boys pat his back and Clove slightly smiles.

"Alright, Peeta and Katniss, next!" The class is silent. The girls look at me with nothing but hate in their eyes. They always hate it when I end up with Peeta. But, right now, some girls don't care about that, but they care about winning.

"To make it interesting, since your both very fast runners, make it three laps instead of one," he grins as Peeta and I get ready to run. I make eye contact with him before we run. He smirks as I grin. "Ready…GO!"

Peeta runs right by me, taking the lead. I take a deep breath and run the fastest I've ever ran, catching up to him. While we run around the other side of the gym, he whispers, "How about we give them a show? And then, make it a tie?"

I look at him for a moment until I smile and whisper back, "Deal." He slows down, letting me pass him. The Coach shouts along with the class. "C'mon, Peeta! Don't let the girls win, I saw that you slowed down for her! What? You like her or something?" This makes the class crack up. I blush as Peeta sprints on the second lap and catches me. We run at the same paste when we get to the finish, landing on the line at the same time. The class groans and gets ready for an argument. As we catch our breaths, Peeta winks at me. I smile and walk towards Clove and Melina as he walks back to the boys.

"Okay, class!" Coach yells, silencing the bickering class. "It's a tie. Both get a point!" The girls cheer along with the boys. "But, Peeta and Katniss," he starts, looking at us. "I know you did this on purpose! And you know how I hate cheaters!" _Oh-oh_, I think to myself. "You two will need some type of lesson." The class hoots as Peeta glances at me. I raise an eyebrow. "Katniss, the troublemaker, will need to play a basketball match against Peeta, the athlete!" The boys are already cheering. They know Peeta's going to win. I make a face as Peeta walks to me.

He puts an arm around my waist an whispers in my ear, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." I grin as Coach stares at us suspiciously. The rest of the class stares at us, about to crack up. Coach's suspicious face has to be the funniest I've ever seen. He looks like he was a having a stroke, but at the same time, he's trying not to laugh.

"Is there something going on between you two?" Coach asks, making the class "Ooo" . Peeta still has his arm around my waist. I can feel the eyes of Melina and Clove looking at me. "Because if there is, then this will be very interesting," he smiles, mischievously. Peeta takes his arm away from me, and I wish he hadn't. I was on the verge of turning as red as an apple if he hadn't taken his arm away. But, some part of me wanted his arm to stay there. I wanted him to pull me closer. I wanted to just…kiss him. I feel very strange that the urge of having Peeta near me is so strong. I wanted him to pull me close to him, to touch me, and to hold me. I shake the thought aside because I'm thinking ridiculous things.

"Okay, listen everybody. Instead of running, we'll play some basketball," he grins at me. "But first, I think some of us need some practice, so, take a ball from the racks and start shooting some hoops!" He looks at me the whole time as if I need a lot of practice with basketball. I roll my eyes and I walk to the rack of balls. I am about to get a ball when someone else reaches for the ball, Peeta. His hand touches mine, and immediately my cheeks run red, I feel and electric movement through my body. I want his hand to stay there again. But he pulls away.

"Sorry," he apologizes. _Don't apologize, in fact, you should've not taken your hand away, _I think.

I turn around to look at him. "It's okay." I smile as I take another ball from the rack. He smiles back and takes a ball from the rack. "So, you're pretty good at basketball?" I ask him as we walk back to the other students who are already practicing. I hear the squeaking of sneakers and the sound of balls being dribbled. We walk back together, more eyes landing on us.

"Yeah, I've been in a lot of games. I'm the best in my team," he brags, making a face that makes me laugh. He smiles, noticing me made me laugh.

"I'm terrible at basketball. But, I bet I can beat you in baseball," I challenge him. He smirks.

"Okay, then that's a challenge. But, you need any help?" He asks, looking down at the ball in my hands. I look at him for a while, and then I nod my head. This will sure earn me a lot of glares from girls. We walk towards a basketball net that no one is using. He drops his ball on the floor, moves behind me, and wraps his arms around me from behind. I can just feel Melina and Clove smirking. He grabs the basketball and our hands touch. I feel my heart beat start to do irregular beats. This makes me want to pull away, but at the same time, it feels…nice. Our fingers entwine against the ball as he gives me directions that I _try _to listen to, despite the noise my heart is making. I feel the eyes of many girls on me. They can hate me all they want. I remember what Mrs. Feale said to me. I don't care what anyone thinks. All I care about is this boy right here.

. . .

"HURRY! He's here!" Prim yells from downstairs.

I'm dressed in tight skinny jeans. I wear a one shoulder purple shirt, and I'm wearing my Converse sneakers. Prim let my hair down in curls and stole my mother's hoop earrings. I told her we should've not stolen mother's earrings, but my words don't seem to convince my fourteen year-old sister. I run downstairs, regretting how girly I look. Prim even did my makeup. She puts a silvery, purple eye shadow that doesn't show too much. My eyeliner is done perfectly, and Prim even got me to say yes to red lipstick. When I get downstairs, I find Peeta waiting in the doorway. When he sees me, his mouth opens as if he's going to say something, but he chokes on his words. I blush as Prim runs to the kitchen, and seconds later, she comes out with a bowl of popcorn and the TV remote in her hands. I keep my eyes on Peeta, who still can't find the words.

"Wow, Katniss. You really got this boy lovesick for you," Prim says, laughing at Peeta.

I roll my eyes as Peeta smiles and says, "You look beautiful, Katniss." Immediately, my cheeks turn red. Prim laughs.

"Thanks," I say, as I look up at him. Prim is shaking her head as if telling me I could do better. I turn my head to face her and I ask her, "Will you be okay?"

"Yes, Katniss. A fourteen year-old can take care of herself," she rolls her eyes and runs to the couch in the living room. She throws herself there lazily and turns on the TV to watch _Punk'd_ on _MTV. _I walk out the door and turn the lock on the door. Peeta is already near his car, opening the door for me. I smile and go inside as he closes the door and rushes to his door. He gets inside and starts the car, immediately, the radio comes on to my favorite song.

"Oh, I love this song!" We both say. We look at each other and then we start laughing, simultaneously. Peeta smiles to himself and says, "Will you sing with me?"

Without thinking, I reply, "Sure." What have I gotten myself into? But I remember, when I sing, I'm confident. And at that moment, we start to sing. I can hear his smooth and soft voice. My cheeks run red as I sing. Something in my stomach flutters and I just want to reach out and kiss him. I push the thought aside and focus on my singing.

_My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo_

Peeta sings the rap by himself. I listen carefully, and my heart makes irregular rhythms. I don't know why he makes me like this. I have never felt anything like this for another guy. I haven't noticed how much I like him. I hate that I'm letting loose like this. I'm breaking that promise I made to myself. But, at this moment, that promise is shattered. Maybe not every person who falls in love ends up in heartbreak. I thought about how easily girls fall for guys. And to finally know how it feels like, it changes my mind. But, I'll never stop being that strong girl that Mrs. Feale sees every time.

_Gym Class Heroes baby!  
If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?  
If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
Like yea fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that  
Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks  
I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that  
'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

We turn the corner as I join him to sing. I can feel his eyes go on me a couple of times. This doesn't make me nervous, though. If anything, I don't feel as if I have to hide myself in front of him. Mrs. Feale was right. I need to be myself, and if he does like me, he'd like me for who I am, not for the person I act like.

_If I could only find a note to make you understand  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand  
Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

The car is still moving while we sing. I'm smiling the entire time. I remember the day I first saw Peeta. Believe it or not, it was in P.E class. We were jogging around the gymnasium, and he was the boy who was in the lead. Everyone tried catching up to him, but they couldn't. I was determined to get him. So, I left Melina and Clove behind, and I ran. I got up to him. He was a little surprised that his opponent would be a girl, and that's when I saw his blue eyes. I melted right there. I knew those blue orbs of his will be in my head for a long time. I couldn't look away. He was just staring at me. He smirked and passed me, winning the contest that everyone stopped to watch. I couldn't stop thinking about him after that. Everywhere I went, he'd be there. I had every class with him. Every time, at lunch, my eyes would meet his.

_My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo_

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh to my stereo  
Oh, oh, oh, oh so sing along to my stereo

Once, at lunch, Clove and I were waiting for Melina and Madge. All I could do is stare at him until he'd look my way. He saw me once. All he did is smile. I blushed and looked away quickly. I hated myself for weeks because I did that. Clove noticed and started laughing. And that earned her a strong kick coming from under the lunch table. My heart would leap every time his eyes met mine. I couldn't seriously be falling for him, right? The more I would think about it, the more I would like him. Now, everything seems like a dream. It isn't real.

_If I was an old-school fifty pound boom box (remember them?)  
Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk  
Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)  
And crank it higher every time they told you to stop  
And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me  
When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
Appreciate every mixtape your friends make  
You never know we come and go like on the interstate_

I wish I could tell him how I feel. But for what? He wouldn't care, right? He doesn't feel the same way? What is it that I feel about him? Do I love him? Or do I just like him? These questions run through my head as the car makes a turn and keeps going down the road. I feel myself get lost in his voice. I wish I would slap myself because I couldn't keep my eyes off him. While he sang, I stopped singing and I stared at him, almost…lovingly. He looked down at me, and he smiled. It only made it worse because I blushed…hard.

_I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand  
Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

_My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo_

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, to my stereo  
Oh, oh, oh, oh so sing along to my stereo

_I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)  
Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)  
I take your head and hold it closer to mine (yeah)  
Thought love was dead, but now you're changing (yeah) my mind (come on whoa)_

I'm singing again. This time he stops and listens to me. I feel my heart beat quicken. But, I slow it down as I concentrate on my breathing and my singing. I try to forget that he's next to me. I try to imagine myself in my room, listening to my iPod, and singing on my own while doing my homework, which I barely get done. But, I can't forget him. I can't stop singing now. Without stopping, I force myself to look up at him. His blond hair moves to his eyes as he hums to the song, listening to me carefully.

_My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo_

The car stops as Peeta sings the last of the lyrics with me. The house in front of us is huge. Figures, Delly's parents are rich. If she's throwing a huge party, her strict parents must not be there. Her parents are mean, and strict, which is the complete opposite from Delly.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh to my stereo (it's your boy Travie)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh (Gym Class Heroes baby!) so sing along to my stereo  
Yeah_

We're walking inside, hand-in-hand. I haven't notice he's still holding my hand from when he helped me out from the car. I don't care anyway. If I want his hand to stay there, I won't pull away. The door opens and I see Delly, wearing tight jeans and no shirt, just her bra. She's drunk. Heat from inside pours outside, hitting me in the face. I wrinkle my nose as the smell of alcohol hits my nose. Delly looks down at our hands and grins. "Hey guys," she says, a little washed out. "Come in," she moves from the doorway and the worse thing comes into my sight. Once we step inside, it's like fire. The heat is extreme. There a many, many people in here, either drinking, making out with someone else, or dancing in a filthy way. The music is loud and too uncomfortable to be around. I have to hold Peeta's hand tighter so I won't faint.

"It freaking hot in here!" Delly exclaims, as if it weren't obvious. She turns around to look at us. Our hands are still entwined, making her laugh, a bit evilly. I look up at Peeta with a annoyed look on my face. He looks down at me and just nods in agreement.

We follow Delly down a hallway that leads outside. A huge pool lays in front of me, and there are actually people swimming in it. They splash each other, making huge waves splash on the ground. I look around to see Clove and Melina hanging out with Gale and Cato. Cato stands there, something in his mouth. Melina watches him carefully, and then, fire comes out of his mouth. My eyes widen as Clove does the same. All I can think about is how stupid and dangerous that is. But every time I say such thing, Melina and Clove say I'm killing the fun. I look around again to find Madge playing Spin the Bottle. She laughs along the group as it lands on her. They exchange looks, and then Madge pulls her shirt up for ten seconds. I guess they're playing Truth or Dare, using a bottle. I roll my eyes as we sit down on stools near a bar. Delly leaves after tripping over. In seconds, I hear a huge splash, I turn my head, and see that Delly has jumped into the pool.

All I can think about is how bad I want to leave. I look at Peeta, who I'm still holding hands with. He has the most annoyed look on his face. I can tell he doesn't want to be here. Before I can get the courage to say anything, he turns to face me, his eyes meeting mine. "Hey, do you want to go somewhere else?" His voice is urgent, as if he can't stay one more minute in here.

I sigh, relieved. "Yes," I reply, getting off the stool quickly. He gets up and starts leading me somewhere, with his hand still entwined with mine. I look over his shoulder to see that we're moving into a gate that leads out of the backyard. After that, lays a huge hill, overlooking an empty field with nothing but green grass. The night sky shines bright with the stars. I glance at him, but he just stares up at the sky filled with stars. Before I know it, we're laying on the grass, looking up at the sky, and there's a silence we both don't want to break. I look up at him, wondering what he might be thinking. His blue eyes shine as he looks up at the sky. I'm staring at him, hopefully he doesn't notice. He seems so lost in his thoughts.

After a few minutes, I close my eyes, and that's when he says, "I hate it here. I mean, I just wish I could leave, go somewhere else, travel the world. This isn't what I wanted."

I look up at him, confused. Then I realize it. He doesn't want this life. But, what does he mean by that? Is he unhappy? "I wish I could just run away from the fighting and arguing my parents do," I tell him.

He turns to look at me. "This is the life my parents wanted for me. They want me to be…perfect. I guy like me, says my father, should have girls, sports, and be 'manly'. He thinks that's what life is about. I just wish I could get away from those girls who throw themselves at me. I wish I could leave this place, be on my own, and just be free. My parents want me to go to college, marry more than once, and have money. At least that's how _they _see it. I want to be my own person, but that's not acceptable in the world my parents live in."

I look up at the stars, not really sure why he's telling me all of this. Why does he trust me so much that he'd tell me all of this? Something in me just wants to be honest too. "I always thought love was a lie. I never believed in it because I've seen it fail so many times. I guess I didn't want to be one of those girls who'd fall hard for a guy, and end up buried deep in the dirt, alone, and heartbroken."

His blue eyes meet mine. My heart skips a beat when he reaches out and strokes my hair. He then strokes my cheek, and I hope he doesn't feel the heat forming on my cheeks. He pulls away, and I wish he hadn't. I want to tell him, but he then starts to speak. "People take one look at me, and they think I love to party, be wild, have many girlfriends, break hearts, and they think I think I'm better than everyone. But they're wrong. I hate parties, especially the ones Delly throws. I hate to see a girl heartbroken. And if I could, I'd tell everyone how talented and great they are. I used to think I was pathetic, and there was nobody that could be as useless as me. My father told me people like that don't have a reason to live. I didn't think that was true. Everyone's great in a way, some people see it, and some don't."

I smile and look at him. He smiles back, moving me closer to him. We're so close, that I can feel his warmth. I want to stay like this forever, when he looks down at me. His arms are wrapped around my waist. I thought he was one of those jerks who'd break hearts. I was wrong, about everything. And that, that makes me realize something big.

"And then I saw you, Katniss. You were so different. I'd watch you every time at lunch. It was as if you didn't care what others thought of you. You were free to be whoever you wanted to be. I wanted to be like that. I still do. You didn't wear makeup like other girls would. Unlike all the other girls, you'd laugh at your mistakes, you didn't cry or make a big fuss about them. All those times when I'd hear you sing, it wasn't like any other voice I've ever heard. You and your friends were happy the way you were. The moment when you said yes to go to this party, I was a little happy because that meant I'd probably get a chance to talk to you. I wanted you to notice me. I just kept thinking about impressing you, and maybe you'd like me. I know it seems pathetic. I never wanted to get a girls attention so bad before, never. You never seemed to be impressed. If I take singing lessons, maybe you'd like me because I can sing. If I try out for sports and work hard, you'd think I'm as athletic as you are. But, nothing ever seemed to make an impression, but here I am, and still haven't given up yet," he explains, making me blush furiously.

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Peeta did all those things to impress…me? I think about it over and over. I'm staring into his eyes deeply, not sure of what to say. "Peeta…I don't…," that's when I feel his warm lips against mine. Warmth engulfs my body as he pulls me even closer, his lips still on mine. I wrap my arms around him, kissing him back. Something flutters in my stomach. The world is a blur to me as long as his lips stay on mine. Something like electricity surges through my body. I want his lips pressed against mine again, but he pulls away, looking straight into my eyes. This is the time. I have to. I need to tell him how I feel. There isn't a better moment. If I could, I'd freeze the world right now. It would only be me and him. It feels like magic at the moment. I've always been afraid to feel this way. To feel…love. I never understood how tricky love can be. I never understood why everyone wants it so much. But, my heart sinks. I can't do it. I'm scared, and it makes me angry to know that love is doing this to me. I'm letting go because I can't stand the fact that love can just make me a fool. I'm not letting it happen.

I get up off the ground, pushing him off me. "I can't do this…I…I just can't," I say to him, running towards the gate, dangerously close to tears. I'm close to the gate until I feel some grab my arm gentle and pull me back. I turn around to look into those eyes that make me nervous all the time. The tears run down my face. He pulls me close to him again, and I'm about to push him away, but he pulls me close, tight to his body.

"What are you so afraid of, Katniss? I'm not like other guys. I won't break your heart. I'm not that guy," he says, gently.

I'm irritated. Not that he's telling me what I already know, but because these feelings are bubbling up in me like a hot pan of boiling water. I want it to stop. I feel as if my lips are going to run and let out every single thing I'm thinking. But, before I can control it, it slips. "I'm afraid of being one of those girls that cry for someone who didn't care about them!" I push him away from me. The tears blur my vision, but I keep talking. "There are so many times when I'd worry what you'd think of me. Even when I look the most confident, I'm wondering how you feel about me! You know what, Peeta? I've always had strong feelings for you! And when I realize what they are, I was angry at myself because I promised myself I would never fall in love with anybody! I never wanted that! I thought differently of love, I thought it was nothing. But I knew there was a reason why everybody wants it so much! And, I never knew that reason. But, I guess I do now." I shout at him, I cover my face with my hands when I realize what I just told him. I just told him I love him.

He looks into my eyes, in shock. The shock disappears and he walks towards me, cups my face in his hands, and presses his lips against mine. When he pulls away, he says, "You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that." He kisses me again, wiping away my tears with his thumbs. "If you think I'd break your heart, you'd be breaking mine. I would never, never break your heart and leave you. Love hurts, Katniss. But at times, it makes you feel as if you were flying. And, you know the reason why so many people want it?"

I look deep into his eyes. His words run through my head like a song, a song that doesn't end. He's so sincere. By the way he looks at me, I know he means those words. "Why is that?"

"Because, Katniss…because it's the closest thing we have to magic," he says, stroking my cheek and looking deep into my eyes, as I look into his. All his words make my heart skip not one beat, but thousands. He kisses me one more time, and that's when he says, "And when it's magic, people would do crazy things for it. Katniss, I would steal the moon from that sky above us for you if that's what you wanted. I would run across the world for you, if you were far from me. And I would die for you."

My tears run down my cheeks loosely. I smile as the tears run and run freely. He smiles back and I feel his lips on mine again. I thought I would never feel this way. But, and I have to admit.

I was very, very wrong.

. . .

Senior year went by quickly. Peeta asked me to be his girlfriend after a week from the party. Clove grew up a little, I got to say. But she'd always be my crazy friend. As for Melina, she stopped fooling around and became a straight A's student. Madge and Gale started dating after weeks from the huge party where they played spin the bottle, and that was their first kiss. Cato started to date Glimmer, who I never got to meet until Delly threw another party after graduation. Glimmer is perfect for Cato. She's crazy, hot-headed, and beautiful.

As for Prom, Peeta asked me out to Prom in the same empty field behind Delly's backyard. We were having a picnic, when he pulled out the tickets. I was so happy, I swear I could have started crying like one of those cry-baby girls. He kept telling me how much he loved me, and those words never left my mind.

Graduation was big. I was in charge of writing the speech because Principle Margret thought I would be perfect for it. I remember how I closed off my speech with. And I'd never forget it. "We've made best friends, we've gotten to know our teacher very well, especially me." Mrs. Harriet and Mr. Miner laughed. "But, I guess High School wasn't just about starting our journey to success. I've learned a few things that are important in life. And, that's when I realized that my mistakes are life lessons. It has been amazing to experience those mistakes next to my best friends. High School taught me to be myself. Every student I'd meet, they were different. And different is good. It's great. No matter where I go, I'll always remember that being myself is what counts, and it's even better to have your friends by your side."

We all went to the same University. Peeta, Gale, Cato, Glimmer, Melina, Clove, and Madge all went to the same university as me. We stayed closed the entire experience. We all became best friends. And I couldn't ask for more.

My parents learned to deal with their problems, and they seemed very happy. Prim entered high school when I left college. I taught her my lessons about high school, but, I think I'll let her make her mistakes, because she'll learn from them.

Peeta and I finally moved in together in a huge and spacious apartment his parents got us. He didn't think it was necessary, but I told him it was alight. Plus, I liked it. It was really modern and it won't make me feel confined. Madge and Gale were the first to get married. Then, it was Glimmer and Cato, followed by Clove who married Jimmy. She met him again at a supermarket. He looked so much more grown and he had strong arms, his hair was made into a Mohawk. He looked very nice and strong. He was still crazy like Clove was, and that's why he was perfect for her. Then, came my moment. Peeta and I were in that empty field again. It was bright outside and sunny, the blue sky was glistening. And when I saw that plane pass through the sky and write, "Katniss, will you marry me?" I almost screamed with joy. Okay, I did scream. I turned to look at Peeta, who was already on one knee.

I've learned many things from love. And I now know that it's not nothing. It's the biggest thing in the world. And as I look down at the pick plus sign on the test, my heart beat comes to a stop for a moment. I look at it, my head spinning. But then, I smile widely. I run downstairs to find Peeta's family, all our friends, and my family watching TV. I have tears in my eyes and Madge turns to look at me. She sees the test in my hand, and immediately, she screams. I start to laugh as she jumps out of Gale's arms and hugs me. Everyone looks at us, confused and startled by Madge's scream. Madge grins as I turn to look at Peeta.

"Well, looks like we'll need that extra bedroom," I say to him. He's still confused, while everyone else gets it. Immediately, I hear screams that belong to Melina and Clove. Mother and Prim are next. I hear Gale and Cato laugh. Peeta jumps up from his seat, finally getting it.

"You mean…," I nod before he can finish. He runs to me and picks me up, spinning me around and yelling. "I'AM GOING TO BE A FATHER!"

I laugh as he puts me down and covers me in kisses. Our families congratulate us.

I'm sitting on a chair, while everyone dances outside and Peeta and Gale work the grill. Prim and Melina are playing the Marco Polo in the pool. Clove sits next to me and asks, "Truth or Dare?"

I look at her, giving her a goofy grin. She laughs as I say, "Truth."

"I was right all along. He was going to be your future husband. Am I right?"

"Yes, Clove. You were right about everything."


	2. THE SEQUEL?

_**THE SEQUEL!**_

**Some of you guys who read this story want to know if I'd be writing a sequel. Well…I'm not sure. If you hadn't already known, I have other stories that I haven't completed yet. Anyways, I want you guys to let me know if I **_**should **_**write a sequel, though I don't know by when I would have it ready. Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. I've been taking seriously about not making this a one-shot story…to like add more chapters to it. So, let me know if you guys want me to add more chapters. I also want to thank everyone who recommends this story to your friends. It means a lot that people would read my stories and think they're amazing. :-)**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND FOR READING!**

~ BlueSkyBrightLights


	3. It's Official!

It's official. I'm writing a sequel. So, to make it clear when and how I'm going to post it, here are a few things that will be needed to know.

I am making the story in chapters. I'll be posting the first chapter when I finish at least two of my other stories. I plan on finishing **Troublemakers **and **The Rebels and their Story**. I'll finish the first **The Rebels and their Story **first. Then, **Troublemakers **will be second.

Some things that will be in the story are Katniss' and Peeta's lives after **Truth or Dare. **Katniss is pregnant, and so on. Same characters will be included. Just wanted to let you guys know that I _am _writing a sequel and it'll be out as soon as possible :-).

BlueSkyBrightLights


End file.
